big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluestaryy
Bluestaryy 'was houseguest for Big Brother 13 & Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? I am really excited to play in bb13. I've heard great things about this series and I can't wait to experience it from myself. What are you most looking forward to? The thing I'm looking forward to the most is the house and the unique challenges that we will play in each and every week. Who would you love to play with? I would love to play with Aria. I love her fiery personality and how she isn't afraid to speak her mind no matter how much trouble it will get her in. Not to mention she is hilarious and a good player in general. What twist do you want to see? I would love to see Roadkill. I like the idea of an anonymous figure choosing a third houseguest. It allows for people to make big moves without getting the blood on their hands. Not to mention it's really suspenseful seeing who has been nominated. Name three things unique about you. Spontaneous, Diligent and Colorful. Any final words? I'm ready to leave my mark on yet another longterm group! Bio Dawn was one of the fourteen brand new houseguests cast to participate in Big Brother 13. Upon entering the game, Dawn laid low the first few weeks. She didn't make her affiliates too well known, thus ensuring nobody would suspect her physical and mental capabilities. On week 4, she showed this extremely well by winning her first competition, an intellectual HOH. She decided this week she wanted to target RedPandaCodex, feeling he was a huge threat in this game. This was a success as the house resulted in evicting him. However, to her surprise she was quickly set on the block by Hear Dan during week 5, in an attempt of being evicted. Hear's plan failed as many houseguests rebelled against this plan, and instead evicted Heyitsryan 1 instead. Thus, Dawn was saved. During the second part of week 6's double eviction, Dawn won yet another trivia-based HOH and put up both Hear and Delicatlies, feeling they were responsible for her possible eviction plan during week 5. Drewkillz99 saved Hear with the POV, so Dawn was left with putting up and backdooring Krazykai29. During Drew's HOH reign the following week, Dawn was kept off the block, thus ensuring no possibility of being evicted. However, Hear won HOH and nominated both Dawn and Drew, feeling both were threats. Drew was evicted by the end of the week. Following that week, Dawn won yet another HOH and after having both AriFunni and Deli as the final nominations, she got into a feud with Ari before the eviction. Little did Ari know, the vote would tie 1-1 with Dawn having to break it. She made it swift and clear, and evicted Ari. Come the following week, NatePierzina would win HOH and use his power to put up both Hear and Dawn. Dawn failed to win the POV, and was unfortunately evicted by Hear's sole vote. Thus, placing 4th and becoming the sixth juror overall. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Yes I loved bb13 and the fact that I was chosen for another season is amazing. What will you change from last time? That depends on the cast and how the season plays out, I plan to adapt my gameplay to suit the season How confident are you this season on making it to the end? I am very confident that I can make it to the end I don't see any reason as to why I would be an early boot other than my mouth which I have learnt how to control. Who would you love to play with and why? I would love to play with my bb13 folks, we've bonded a lot ever since the finale and I would love for the squad to come back and slay yet another season. Anything else you'd like to add? Thanks again to production for accepting me onto yet another season lets hope its better than the last. Host Opinion Dawn was a complete competition beast in the game. Starting from when she won power, week 4, she made smart and strategic moves, getting out large threats. She would continue to be saved rightfully so by the house in an attempt of stirring up a change in the game. After winning 3 HOH's, Dawn was responsible for Codex, Shea, and Ari's evictions. This benefited and damaged Dawn's game. Yes, she was able to make the best moves for her game but also made herself a huge threat. Come the final four, she failed to win the POV which left her easily evicted. Had Dawn won the final 4 POV, I'm sure she would of won the entire game. A complete beast in my opinion, and was a huge player from this entire season. Dawn later returned for BB14. Dawn’s gameplay in BB14 was absolute garbage. She had no strategy from what I knew about, and had no means to even try to save herself. I feel no sympathy for the placement she got and being honest, she could of tried way harder than she did. Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | NatePierzina | Yes |} Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History Trivia *She is the first houseguest to vote as a Head of Household in Big Brother 13 due to a result of a tie. This causing her to evict Krazykai29. **She is also the first houseguest to have broken 2 ties as the Head of Household due to the fact she caused a sole vote to evict Krazykai29 on her second HOH and AriFunni on her third. *She has the most HOHs for a female in Big Brother 13 with the total being 3. **Ironically she shares most HOHs for Big Brother 13 with Hear_Dan. **She and AriFunni have the most competitions won by a female in Big Brother 13 with a total of 3. ***Ironically she has never won a veto with all of her wins being HOHs. *She has the same total of HOHs and Nominations with it being 3. *All of her HOHs are even numbers. **Ironically all of her nominations are odd numbers. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:British Afro-Caribbean Category:4th Place Category:BB13 Jury Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:17th Place